Knights of the Round
Summary Knights of the Round is perhaps the most powerful Summon in Final Fantasy VII, second only to Zirconiade. It can be obtained from Round Island, a hidden island located in the northeast of the map, accessible only with a gold chocobo, or as part of the Master Summon Matria, obtained by trading it the Desert Rose, prize obtained by defeating the Ruby Weapon, or from the Huge Materia in Bugenhagen's observatory when all Summon Materia have been mastered. When used it will call thirteen knights to unleash a vicious assault on all enemies. Powers and Stats: Tier: 4-B Name: Knights of the Round (an analog to King Arthur and his knights) Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds or even thousands of years (natural Materia take generations to form and the Summons they call may be even older) Classification: Summons, Knights, Sorcerers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery; Flight and Levitation Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation; Magic; Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice and Earth variety); Spatial Manipulation (King Arthur's slash destroys the realm where the onslaught took place); Durability Negation (their assault will ignore all defenses and barriers). Attack Potency: Solar System level (As one of the most powerful Summons, they should be superior to Bahamut Fury, and like him the Knights of the Round draw their opponents into a realm at least this large, which King Arthur destroys with his final attack.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (As a high-tier Summon, they should be superior to Bahamut Fury who endured Zack's attack right before he became a SOLDIER 1st Class. However, given the Knights of the Round simply attack and retreat, durability may not be relevant). Stamina: Possibly High. As a king and his knights they should be well trained and experienced warriors used to combat. Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Excalibur among other swords, along with spears and staves from the Knights. Intelligence: Possibly Above Average, being a counterpart of King Artur and his knights, they should be skilled and experienced combatants. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate End:' A portal opens below the enemy and he is dragged down to an alternate realm where the knights, one by one, unleash an attack using their swords, spears or their magic, as the dimension warps and becomes a starry realm and eventually a sky of spiralling galaxies. This culminates as a blinding light emanates and everything goes pitch black, and the figure of King Arthur himself emerges from the darkness, who, blowing his cape aside, raises the Excalibur above his head and delivers a decisive two-handed slash to the opponent, with enough force to destroy the space where the onslaught took place. This attack ignores all defenses of any enemy. Gallery FFVII_KOTR_Arthur_Art.jpg|Concept art of King Arthur by Tetsuya Nomura id_00888_card_atlas.png|Artwork of the Knights of the Round from Mobius Final Fantasy FFAB_Ultimate_End_-_Knights_of_the_Round_UR+.png|Knights of the Round in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Summons Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Spear Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Kings Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4